kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Devil's Reef
:This article is about the tower in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. For the enemies in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, see Greenfin, Deviltide, Redspine, and/or Bluegale. The Deep Devil's Reef is a premium tower in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, available as an in-app purchase that costs $2.99. It functions as both a Magic Tower, by firing magical bolts at enemies, and a Melee Tower, by summoning two Greenfins (or Redspines, once upgraded to level 4) to block enemies. Description From the depths of the sea, Bluegales emerge to zap enemies with their powerful magic while a couple of skillful Greenfins stop them in place. Stats Abilities Chosen by the Sea "We are the warriors of the deep." Improve the stats of the Redspines. Net Throw "Tangled." Redspines can now toss nets to trap enemies for a short time. Perfect Storm "Feel the Thunder." Summons a cloud over an enemy that strikes 3 lightnings over 5 seconds. (Cooldown: 20 seconds) Strategy The Deep Devils' Reef is a versatile tower which combines the might of two separate classes; the mage and the barracks. However, it is not the best at filling either of these roles; the mage's damage is not devastating, especially in early tiers, while only two troops are spawned at a time. This consideration makes the Reef poor for situations where one would need overwhelming firepower or opponent stalling. However, this does not mean that this tower has no use. It is great for a defense-in-depth strategy, where waves of opponents will have to pass through multiple obstructions and will be withered at each. Greenfins can take some damage, comparable to their orc counterparts, and thus can be used to block of enemies while another tower or the bluegale deals "chipping" damage. Each minor stronghold supported by a Reef might only wither the hordes down by a small margin, but the tower is more affordable than most mages at low tiers and thus can be built in number, making a large number of outposts feasible. This tower truly shines at tier 4, making it an ideal late-game defense. The bluegale is capable of dealing great damage against armored targets at this point, with damage comparable to a high level infernal mage. The redspines, with their ranged attack and hefty health, can take a beating and return it, but keep in mind that this tower is generally weak against magic armored enemies. Range DDReef_Range.PNG Related Upgrades * WAR RATIONS (1 soul) **With a full belly, Barracks units have improved health. (30% additional HP) * RUNES OF POWER (2 souls) **All mage towers have a slight chance of dealing double damage on each attack. (10% chance of double damage) * GUILD OF MERCHANTS (2 souls) **Costs of towers' special skills is now reduced. (15% cost reduction) * MASTER ARCHITECTS (2 souls) **All towers gain extra bonus damage. (10% additional basic attack damage) Quotes *''"Sleep with the fishes."'' *''"The sea is our anger."'' *''"Drown and suffer."'' Tier 4: *''"We come from the deep"'' (when built) *''"Amphibious assault."'' (Chosen of the Deep) *''"No escape from the net."'' (Net Throw) *''"Electrifying."'' (Perfect Storm) Trivia * The Deep Devil's Reef features three enemies first seen in the Rising Tides mini-campaign from Kingdom Rush: Frontiers; the Bluegale, Greenfin and Redspine *"Sleep with the fishes" **A phrase pertaining to gangster cliché. Anyone that was killed or had their body disposed of in a river, ocean or significant body of water was described as "sleeping with the fishes" as they were at the bottom of the waterbed, where the fish lived. *Deep Devil names do not appear to have any significant meaning or reference. Like the Orc Warriors Den, they are simple, two or three syllable names. **Vanarka **Irucza **Antha **Elhith **Etula **Midas **Rekar Gallery Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Towers Category:Premium Towers Category:Magic Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Units